


A quickie

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Molly and Fjord are having some quick fun before going downstairs but they might get interrupted.





	A quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Molly’s definitely enjoying themselves.

Fjord’s cock is so thick, but they still manage to let it slide through their mouth, and the way the half-orc moans as they suck him and lick him is lovely.

 

 

One would expect him to be a bit more assertive during those kinds of situations, but he’s actually very pliant, something that Molly fully intends to take advantage of; actually, they already did it a couple of times but this doesn’t mean they have any intentions to stop.

 

 

\- Molly -, Fjord moans, and then he mutters something that they don’t quite catch, but it doesn’t matter.

They’re pretty busy at the moment – not that they would want it any other way – and by the noises Fjord is making, Molly knows they’re doing an excellent job.

 

They wish he would be louder.

They know he can be, but only when he’s sure they have complete privacy to fool around.

If they try hard enough they’re sure they’d be able to make him scream right here right now, but that would make Fjord mad, so they decide against it.

They’re really tempted to do it, though.

 

A wake-up blow job must be something new for him, and Molly’s happy to be the one showing him how much he’s missed.

They expect him to return the favour one of these days.

 

There’s a problem, though, and Molly really hoped Fjord would’ve been too lost in the pleasure to realise it, but luck doesn’t seem to be with them that time.

\- Wait… Molly. Molly! -, the half-orc says in fact, but Molly doesn’t want to stop.

Fjord has to actually grab their hair – which makes a moan escape from them – and to force his cock out of their mouth.

They can see his determination falter however as he looks down at them, at the droll trailing from the angle of their mouth, at those swollen lips, so inviting.

 

\- What? -, Molly says then, and they really can’t wait to see if Fjord will be strong enough to actually put a stop at this.

\- We’re expected downstairs -, Fjord mutters, - We can’t… not now… -.

\- I don’t think they’ll mind waiting a bit -, Molly replies, their lips already pressing soft kisses to the base of Fjord’s cock despite the other’s hold which, to tell the truth, isn’t really that strong.

 

Fjord bites his lips. He’s considering it.

\- Just… jus’ hurry then -.

\- Your wish is my command -.

 

\- Molly… Molly… I’m so close -, Fjord moans, and Molly doesn’t stop. Actually, they go faster.

They cover what they can’t with their hand, starting to pump his erection following the rhythm they’ve been dictating with their mouth.

They really want to ride him, but that will have to wait; sure, they can be a little late, but they can’t afford to take too much time or else someone will go up to check on them.

 

 

The universe must really hate them today because as soon as they have that thought, both of them hear the sound of steps in the hallway.

Oh no. This is bad.

 

\- Shit -, Fjord mutters and Molly couldn’t agree more.

They both remain rigid, not moving a muscle.

Maybe Molly should pull Fjord’s cock out of their mouth, but they don’t, even though thinking about it, it wouldn’t have been pretty if someone opened the door and found them like that.

 

The steps get dangerously close, and Molly starts to pray it isn’t Jester, because if it’s Jester she won’t have any qualms about opening the door, and she would never shut up about what she’d see.

They aren’t pretty fond of that idea not because there’s something shameful about it – it’s wonderful actually – but because that’s theirs and Fjord’s business, and he doesn’t want the others to pry on their business.

 

They didn’t realize they’ve been holding their breath until they hear the steps getting more distant and they sigh of relief, with Fjord’s cock still on their mouth.

They don’t waste any more time and they continue what they’ve interrupted, startling Fjord.

\- Molly! -, he half-says, half-yells.

\- At least wait until… -, Molly lightly presses their teeth together, biting him and making him squirm.

\- Ok, ok, I get it -.

This is the last coherent thing he says.

 

They’re sure Fjord’s leaning in until he doesn’t anymore, and instead he says:

\- Wash your mouth, can’t have the others start asking why you smell like that -.

\- Like seamen? -, Molly asks, and they still think the disappointed glare Fjord gives them is completely undeserved.

\- Just do it -, the half-orc mutters then, not having it into him to argue. At this point he’s used to it.

\- Aye aye,  capt’n -, Molly says.

 

Fjord gets closer to him and leans in.

\- I’ll make it up to you tonight -, he promises, and Molly swears they could come only by listening to him.

They just nod, and Fjord smirks.

 

Now they have something to look forward today.


End file.
